Dougeo
Dougeo '('Doug/las i L/'eo') to relacja pomiędzy Douglasem, a Leo. Douglas jest przybranym wujkiem Leo i to właśnie on dał Leo bionikę. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Momenty Sezon 2 Bionic Showdown * Leo się zdziwił, gdy okazało się, że to Douglas jest prawdziwym ojcem Adama, Bree i Chase'a. * Douglas nazwał Leo "Wścibskim dzieciakiem, który zawsze im przeszkadza". * Douglas kazał Marcusowi załatwić Leo na amen. * Leo powstrzymał Douglasa, przed aktywowaniem Bim-Bama. * Douglas się wkurzył, gdy okazało się, że Marcus nie zabił Leo. Avalanche * Leo się przestraszył Douglasa, gdy zobaczył go w labie. No Going Back * Leo się domyślił, że to Douglas wyczyścił konta Donaldowi. * Douglas wysadził lab, gdy byli w nim Leo i Donald. Sezon 3 Sink or Swim * Leo powiedział, że pokaże Douglasowi. * Leo i Donald chcieli znaleźć Adama, Bree i Chase'a przed Douglasem. * Douglas w cyber masce powiedział Adamowi, Bree i Chase'owi, że Leo czeka w ich nowej kryjówce. Taken * Leo próbował uderzyć Douglasa. * Leo był pierwszą osobą, którą Douglas ostrzegł przed Krane'm. * Leo zaufał Douglasowi. Which Father Knows Best? * Leo chciał odszukać Douglasa, by ten naprawił chipa Bree. * Leo powiedział Douglasowi o tym co Bree zrobiła z chipem. * Douglas postanowił pomóc Leo. You Posted What?!? * Leo i Douglas wspólnie chcieli się dowiedzieć kto stoi za wrzuceniem do sieci filmu z misji. * Leo i Douglas wspólnie podejrzewali Krane'a. * Leo i Douglas razem poszli do szkoły. * Leo i Douglas wraz z Perry przestraszyli się, gdy zobaczyli Krane'a i S-1. * Zarówno Leo jak i Douglas zostali zranieni przez złoczyńców, ale Leo bardziej. * Douglas poszedł po strażaków, by mogli zdjąć z Leo bele. * Douglas zabrał Leo ze szpitala. * Douglas dał Leo bionikę. * Leo upiekł końcówki włosów Douglasa. * Leo i Douglas przestraszyli się, gdy znów spotkali złoczyńców. * Donald, Adam, Bree i Chase przyszli uratować Leo i Douglasa. * Leo i Douglas wraz z Perry i Tashą oglądali w domu audycję na żywo. Armed & Dangerous * Leo popisywał się przed Douglasem super siłą. * Douglas wyłączył Leo bionikę poprzez pilota. * Leo ukradł Douglasowi pilota. * Douglas przyszedł do szkoły, gdy dowiedział się, że Leo ukradł mu pilota. * Douglas postanowił nauczyć Leo jak korzystać z jego bioniki. * Douglas się zdziwił, że Leo umie korzystać z bioniki. * Leo rozwalił Douglasowi pilota. Face Off * Leo i Douglas znaleźli w teczce Donalda informacje iż Donald potrzebuje wice dyrektora. * Leo i Douglas zarówno chcieli nimi zostać. * Leo i Douglas rywalizowali o tę posadę. * Donald robił Leo i Douglasowi testy. * Douglas i Leo się zdziwili, gdy okazało się, że Donald nie szukał wice dyrektora. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Douglas dał Leo nową umiejętność. Sezon 4 Under Siege * Leo zaatakował Douglasa przez sen. * Douglas wraz z Adamem, Bree, Chase'm i Perry chcieli powstrzymać lunatykującego Leo. * Douglas dał Leo nową kapsułę na jego ręke. Spider Island * Leo powiedział, że Douglas jest strasznym naukowcem. * Leo wypuścił pająka, którego wskrzesili Douglas i Chase. * Leo i Douglas wraz z Chase'm i Bree chcieli znaleźć pająka, który ugryzł Adama. * Leo i Douglas wraz z Chase'm i Bree chcieli uratować życie Adama. Odcinki Dougeo * Taken * Which Father Knows Best? * You Posted What?!? (część 1) * You Posted What?!? (część 2) * Armed & Dangerous * Face Off Ciekawoski * Początkowo Douglas nie znosił Leo i miał go za "Wścibskiego dzieciaka, który im zawsze przeszkadza." * Zaczęli się dogadywać od odcinka Taken. * Douglas dał Leo bionikę. Kategoria:Relacje